De primeras veces
by LadyChocolateLover
Summary: Will y Jem tuvieron sus aciertos, sus errores y sus experiencias como parabatai. Pero para saber algo, hay que probarlo primero, e incluso ellos tuvieron sus primeras veces. Viñetas. [Regalo para HardLohve].
1. Que mataron a un demonio

_Este fic participa en el "Christmas Tree" del foro Cazadores de Sombras_.

 **Disclaimer: Cazadores de Sombras es propiedad de Cassandra Clare.**

 **Aviso:** Este fic es un regalo para la maravillosa **HardLohve**. Espero que te guste, guapa :)

 _Agradecimientos a_ _oOItaOo_ _por betear._

* * *

 **DE PRIMERAS VECES**

 **I. La primera vez que Will y Jem mataron a un demonio**

La sangre salió disparada en torrente, salpicando medio callejón. El demonio rugió, furioso y acorralado, abalanzándose sobre el joven cazador de sombras que tenía más cerca.

—¡Will! —Jem esquivó al demonio y rodó por el suelo. Un segundo más y habría muerto aplastado por un demonio dragón de siete metros de altura y quince de envergadura, con veneno en las garras y que echaba fuego por la boca—. ¡Va a poder con nosotros!

—¡No, nosotros vamos a poder con él! —Will esquivó por poco el golpe que venía directo a su cabeza y lanzó uno de sus cuchillos serafín, de nombre _Anaël_ , directo a una de las patas del demonio.

El cuchillo la sesgó limpiamente, arrancando un rugido de furia del ser ahora desmembrado, que se desestabilizó unos instantes antes de volver a recuperar el equilibrio, ayudándose de sus alas.

Mientras, Jem y Will se alejaron del demonio, jadeantes. Jem preparó una katana mientras que su parabatai sacó una espada doble.

—¿Qué plan tenemos? —preguntó Will, saltando hacia delante, alzando su arma y cortandode un tajo un trozo de la cola del demonio antes de volver hacia detrás.

—¿Cómo que qué plan? —Jem se agachó y esquivó por poco la llamarada de fuego que salió de la boca de su enemigo, antes de levantarse y clavar la espada en otra de las patas del demonio—, ¿no tendríamos que haber pensado un plan _antes_ de enfrentarnos a un demonio dragón? —Hizo especial énfasis en el _antes_ y miró a su compañero.

—Por supuesto que no, James. Los planes se improvisan sobre la marcha, deberías saberlo ya. —Will se giró e intentó cortar una de las alas, pero falló y terminó por clavar su espada en la tripa del demonio, dejando un reguero de icor y órganos internos a su paso.

El demonio rugió y se debatió, agitando el muñón donde antes había estado su cola y escupiendo fuego sin control.

—Bueno —jadeó Will, sonriente, la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas pese a estar cubierto de sangre, icor y heridas—, yo creo que ya va siendo hora de matarlo, ¿qué opinas?

Jem lo miró y alzó su katana.

—¡A por él!

Ambos se lanzaron al ataque, volviendo a avanzar todo lo que habían retrocedido previamente cuando el demonio había empezado a echar fuego. Jem atacó el flanco izquierdo, cortándole con efectividad una de las alas y clavando su katana donde debería haber estado el corazón; mientras que Will le cortó la cabeza, esquivando a duras penas una de las garras que había ido directa a por él.

El demonio se sacudió en un último intento desesperado, mandándolos lejos a ambos, pero fue en vano. Unos instantes después, murió y desapareció, dejando sólo un recuerdo de icor y vísceras esparcidas sobre los adoquines.

Will fue el primero en levantarse y se acercó a su parabatai, con la mano extendida para ayudarlo a levantarse. Jem aceptó la ayuda y aprovechó el impulso para darle una colleja al otro chico.

—Es la última vez que improvisamos un plan sobre la marcha. Pensaba que iba a poder con nosotros.

—Exagerado. Solo tenemos tres rasguños de nada.

Ambos empezaron a andar hacia la entrada del callejón, Will con las manos en los bolsillos y Jem intentando trazarle un _irazte_.

—Pues se los explicas tú a Charlotte. Gabriel mató a un rapiñador él solo el día de su iniciación y volvió casi intacto. Nosotros somos dos.

—¿Que el niñato ese mató a un rapiñador? Cómo han degenerado los demonios estos días. En tiempos de Jonathan Cazador de Sombras esto no pasaba. —Will negó con la cabeza.

Jem disimuló una sonrisa y a cambio le dio un golpe en el hombro que sabía que Will tenía herido, haciendo que este hiciera una mueca de dolor.

—Eso ha dolido, Jem.

—No más de lo que va a doler la bronca de Charlotte cuando se entere de que hemos desobedecido sus órdenes explícitas de nada peligroso y hemos ido directos a un demonio dragón.

— _Touché_.

Siguieron andando, trazándose mutuamente una runa de glamour antes de salir a Regent's Street.

* * *

 _¿Qué opináis? ¿Os gusta?_

 _¡Feliz Año Nuevo, por cierto! :)_

 _LadyChocolateLover_

 ** _EDITADO COMPLETO EL 26/07/2017._**


	2. Que entraron a escondidas

_Este fic participa en el "Christmas Tree" del foro Cazadores de Sombras._

 **Disclaimer: Cazadores de Sombras es propiedad de Cassandra Clare.**

 **Aviso:** _Esto sigue siendo un regalo para **HardLohve** , espero que te guste._

 _De nuevo, agradezco a oOItaOo que me betee esto. _

* * *

**DE PRIMERAS VECES**

 **II. La primera vez que Will y Jem entraron a escondidas**

—Vale, creo que si entramos por el Santuario, podemos llegar a nuestras habitaciones sin cruzarnos con Thomas, Agatha, o peor, Charlotte —susurró Will con tono conspiratorio.

Estaban apoyados en uno de los muros que había detrás del Instituto. No se habían arriesgado a entrar por la puerta principal cubiertos como estaban de polvo de hada en descomposición y algo de icor de demonio. Preferían someterse a un interrogatorio estando un poco más... decentes.

—Yo creo que si entramos por la puerta principal a lo mejor no nos ven. Es tarde —comentó Jem, no muy convencido.

—Sabes tan bien como yo que nos van a ver sí o sí.

—Pero entrando por aquí da la sensación de que somos ladrones o de que estamos haciendo algo malo —Jem hizo una mueca.

—Tonterías. Yo hago esto muy a menudo.

—Y tú eres un gran ejemplo, claramente.

—Claramente —asintió Will.

Se pusieron en pie, mirando a ambos lados mientras se sacudían un poco la chaqueta para quitar los restos que se habían adherido a su ropa, y caminaron, con cuidado, hasta la entrada del Santuario.

Will abrió la puerta y ambos se deslizaron dentro, en silencio, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Caminaron un trecho, únicamente iluminados por la luz mágica que desprendía la piedra que Jem llevaba, cuando oyeron un ruido. Era la puerta del Santuario siendo abierta desde dentro.

Se detuvieron y se escondieron detrás de una columna, tapando la luz con la mano. Respiraban superficialmente y volvían a notar la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas.

—Aquí no están, señora Charlotte —dijo una voz que reconocieron como Thomas.

La puerta volvió a cerrarse, pero Will y Jem se quedaron en silencio y sin moverse unos instantes más antes de volver a ponerse en marcha.

—Deprisa —susurró Will.

Llegaron a la entrada interior del Santuario y abrieron la puerta. Milagrosamente, no había nadie al otro lado y salieron en silencio, para dirigirse, a la máxima velocidad que podían sin hacer ruido, hacia sus respectivas habitaciones.

Llegaron al pasillo de sus cuartos y respiraron aliviados. No se habían encontrado a nadie. Al menos, de momento.

—¿Ves? —dijo Will—, no pasa nada. Hago esto muy a menudo.

—Pues yo espero no tener que volver a hacerlo —masculló Jem—. Me siento mal. Charlotte estará preocupada.

Siguieron avanzando cuando de pronto se encendió una luz.

—Ah, allí están. La señora Charlotte estaba muy preocupada y ha puesto a todo el mundo a buscarlos. —Agatha tenía las manos en las caderas e iba ataviada con una bata, zapatillas y una redecilla en el pelo—. Vamos, vayan ahora mismo a decirle que están bien.

—Pero Agatha, queríamos lavarnos un poco primero. —Will hizo un gesto hacia sus ropas, sucias y desgarradas.

Agatha frunció el ceño. No quería preocupar más a la señora Charlotte, pero desde luego los pobres chicos merecían una oportunidad de lavarse antes.

—Nos lavamos y vamos enseguida, solo queremos quitarnos esto de encima —añadió Will con cara de ángel mientras Jem lo miraba de reojo, un poco sonrojado por haber sido pillado.

—Está bien. Vayan a lavarse, que yo voy a avisar a la señora. —Agatha suspiró, y al ver la sonrisa victoriosa de Will, añadió—. Ahora bien, en cuanto se hayan cambiado, van ustedes directos a verla, porque si no vendré aquí y los arrastraré de las orejas.

—Claro, Agatha. Lo prometemos —intervino Jem antes de que Will pudiera protestar —. Vamos, Will.

Ambos siguieron andando en dirección a sus habitaciones mientras Agatha iba en dirección contraria, en búsqueda de Charlotte.

Cuando la hubieron perdido de vista y Jem estaba ya con la mano en el pomo de la puerta de su habitación, Will se giró y le sonrió a Jem.

—¿Has visto cómo no ha pasado nada?

—Repíteme eso después de que Charlotte nos prohíba salir a la ciudad en un mes —contestó Jem.

Will hizo una mueca.

—Vale, puede que eso no me atraiga especialmente —concedió—. Pero esto ha sido divertido.

—Un poco. —Jem sonrió y aumentó la sonrisa cuando vio a Will mirarlo con el ceño fruncido—. Vale, ha sido bastante divertido. Pero ahora cámbiate deprisa, que Charlotte nos espera.

Y cerró la puerta de su habitación, dejando a Will con la protesta en la boca.

* * *

 _Y ya está. ¿Alguna opinión?_

 _¡Nos vemos en la siguiente viñeta!_

 _LadyChocolateLover_


	3. Que robaron galletas de chocolate

_Este fic participa en el "Christmas Tree" del foro Cazadores de Sombras._

 **Disclaimer: Cazadores de Sombras es propiedad de Cassandra Clare.**

 **Aviso:** Esto continúa como regalo para **HardLohve**.

 _OOItaOo_ _sigue beteando esto._

* * *

 **DE PRIMERAS VECES**

 **III. La primera vez que Will y Jem robaron galletas de la cocina (con permiso** **)**

—Agatha ha hecho galletas de triple chocolate —anunció Will entrando sin llamar a la habitación de Jem.

—Me parece bien —contestó él sin dejar de afinar su violín.

—Creo que no terminas de entender la gravedad de la situación. Agatha ha hecho sus deliciosas galletas de triple chocolate y no me deja probarlas hasta la hora del té.

—¿Y que sugieres que haga yo? —suspiró Jem.

—Vas a venir conmigo a la cocina y vas a ayudarme a convencer a Agatha de que nos las deje probar.

—¿Y cómo voy a hacer yo eso?

—Ya se me ocurrirá algo.

Dicho y hecho, Will obligó a Jem a dejar el violín en la silla y juntos atravesaron el pasillo de las habitaciones y la salita del segundo piso para bajar a la cocina.

—¡Buenos días! —canturreó la cocinera y se giró a ver quién había entrado en sus dominios—. ¿Otra vez por aquí, señorito Will?

—Otra vez —confirmó él—. Y todas las que hagan falta hasta que me dejes probar las galletas.

—De eso nada. No puede probarlas hasta esta tarde, ya se lo he dicho.

—Pero es necesario hacer una excepción —afirmó, y señaló a Jem, que lo miró entre sorprendido y asustado—. Ya sabes que viene de China y nunca ha probado el chocolate.

—En realidad... —empezó Jem, pero fue interrumpido bruscamente.

—Nunca, repito, nunca, ha probado el chocolate inglés, ni mucho menos tus galletas de triple chocolate, esas que haces una vez al año. Y claro, hay que solucionarlo.

Agatha parecía consternada. No podía dejarles probar las galletas antes de tiempo, pero tampoco quería negarle algo tan sencillo al pobre chico, que siempre parecía tan melancólico y enfermo.

Al final, se decidió. Suspiró y dijo:

—Está bien, pero solo un...

—Tranquila Agatha, solo nos llevaremos un plato —la interrumpió Will, echando una generosa cantidad de galletas y un par de trozos de bizcocho en el plato—. Muchísimas gracias, de verdad. Acabas de salvar a Jem.

A continuación, y antes de que Agatha pudiera protestar y recriminarles que sólo debía ser una galleta, Will arrastró a Jem hacia la salida.

—¡Gracias! —acertó a decir Jem antes de perder a la buena cocinera de vista.

Ambos salieron al pasillo y subieron hasta la sala de entrenamiento sin pausa, donde se sentaron en el suelo, rodeados de armas tiradas y dianas derribadas, y cogieron una galleta cada uno.

—Pues sí que está buena —comentó Jem.

—Está deliciosa. Y espera a probar el bizcocho, es de chocolate y almendras —dijo Will con tono conspiratorio y la boca llena.

Siguieron comiendo y, cuando apenas quedaba nada en la bandeja, a Jem le surgió una duda.

—¿Y cómo piensas hacer para que te vuelva a dejar llevarte algo de la cocina? El truco de que yo no había probado el chocolate, que por cierto era mentira, ya no volverá a funcionar.

Will frunció el ceño un minuto y se encogió de hombros.

—Ya pensaremos algo nuevo. No será por falta de ideas...

* * *

 _Y sí, esta porquería con patas es la tercera viñeta. ¡Lo siento, Hard, pero es lo que hay! xD_

 _Solo queda una :)_

 _LadyChocolateLover_


	4. Que Will le hizo un regalo a Jem

_Este fic participa en el "Christmas Tree" del foro Cazadores de Sombras._

 **Disclaimer: Cazadores de Sombras es propiedad de Cassandra Clare.**

 **Aviso:** Esta es la última parte del regalo para **HardLohve**. Ojalá te guste :)

 _OOItaOo_ _aún no se ha cansado y sigue beteando esto._

* * *

 **DE PRIMERAS VECES**

 **IV. La primera vez que Will le hizo un regalo a Jem**

«Hoy es el cumpleaños de Jem».

Will llevaba todo el día con la cantinela en la cabeza. Desde que se lo había dicho Charlotte, temprano por la mañana, más concretamente.

Afortunadamente, un Herondale tiene recursos para todo y Will se las había arreglado para no encontrarse a Jem en toda la mañana, haciendo distintas cosas para evitarlo mientras pensaba en qué podría regalarle. Había entrenado un rato y cuando vio que Jem subía, se había ido rápidamente por otro camino para no encontrárselo. Había hecho recados para Charlotte, cosa que normalmente odiaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Y, desde la soledad de su habitación, había pensado intensamente lo que podía regalarle a Jem, y más aun sabiendo que era un día festivo, por lo que las tiendas estaban cerradas.

Después de pensar y darle vueltas al asunto durante media mañana, al fin había tenido una idea, así que decidió no pensarlo mucho más y salió de su habitación con decisión, llevando un pequeño estuche de madera en las manos.

Fue a la habitación de Jem, subió a la sala de entrenamiento y bajó a la salita, pero nada.  
Jem no estaba en ningún sitio.

Encontró a Charlotte, de camino al sótano, y aprovechó para preguntarle:

—¿Dónde está Jem?

—La última vez que le vi estaba en la biblioteca, afinando el violín.

Will dio media vuelta, desandando gran parte del camino y, antes de llegar a la biblioteca, oyó el inconfundible sonido del instrumento de Jem, que le hizo sonreír.

Entró sin llamar y sorteó mesas y estanterías hasta llegar al punto donde Jem, de espaldas a él, tocaba, muy entretenido, una marcha rápida.

—Me han dicho que hoy es tu cumpleaños.

Jem se giró y le sonrió abiertamente, dejando el violín en la mesa.

—Así es.

—Toma, entonces. Para ti. —Le tendió la cajita.

Jem lo miró sorprendido y un poco avergonzado.

—No era necesario —murmuró.

—Lo sé, por eso lo he hecho. Toma —insistió Will.

Jem cogió la cajita y la abrió. En su interior, había una daga con empuñadora negra y plateada.

—Es... Gracias. —Jem sonrió ampliamente, todavía con las mejillas rojas.

Will le devolvió la sonrisa, pero no le dijo que la daga pertenecía a su familia y era uno de los pocos objetos personales que se había llevado cuando huyó de Gales.

Jem la guardó en la caja e hizo como si no hubiera visto el escudo de los Herondale y la H grabados en ella.

Porque hay detalles que no tienen que explicarse.

* * *

 _Y ya está, esta es la última *se oyen suspiros de alivio y gritos de alegría*_

 _¿Qué opináis? Y, más concretamente, ¿qué opinas tú, Hard? ¿Lo odias? Espero que no xDD_

 _LadyChocolateLover_


End file.
